villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Andrea Cavalcanti
Andrea Cavalcanti (also known as Benedetto) is a major antagonist in Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo. Biography Andrea is first seen in prison somewhere in Paris, where he is freed by Baptistin and recruited by the Count as one of his underlings. He later appears at the Count's villa, where he becomes acquainted with the most of the other characters. Sometime later, Andrea manages to get on Baron Danglars' good side, eventually managing to usurp Albert de Morcerf's role in his and Eugenie's engagement. Ever since then, Andrea spends most of his time around Eugenie, attempting to woo her. He is later seen overhearing a conversation between Haydee Tebelin and Albert in the Count's home, which he scoffs at after Albert leaves. It is here where his true colors are shown. He tries to assault Haydee during their argument shortly afterward, but the Count, however, manages to stop Andrea before he can do anything harmful to her. For most of the remainder of the series, Andrea continues to go along with his successful ruse. Before Albert could return to Paris, Eugenie tried to leave the Danglars mansion. This unfortunately results in Andrea giving chase and sexually assaulting Eugenie, psychologically scarring her and manipulating her into staying. He later takes a bath and drinks alcohol. During the wedding between him and Eugenie, Albert and Peppo manage to sabotage the wedding, freeing Eugenie and, together with Beauchamp and Lucien, make a fool out of Andrea as the cops come to take him to prison. During Gerard de Villefort's trial, Andrea Cavalcanti acted as a witness to his crimes. After revealing his true name, Benedetto, he revealed that he was Gerard de Villefort's and Victoria Danglars' son and that he was buried alive as an infant to cover up their affair. However, he was saved by a servant and placed in an orphanage. Ever since then, he's been causing all sorts of trouble, obviously including getting in trouble with the law with crimes like murder and rape. Andrea had a special cloth with him at all times, and it was this cloth that gave him the driving force he needed to try and find his family. Touched by this story, Gerard finally acknowledges that Andrea is his son and embraces him. Unfortunately, Andrea had other plans, as he poisoned the ex-crown prosecutor by stabbing the back of his neck with a poisoned needle, causing panic throughout the court room as guards tried taking him away. Andrea then maniacally laugh and said that everyone was covering up the evil within themselves. When Fernand Mondego staged his coup de tat, Andrea's cell was destroyed, allowing him to escape the law once again. At the end of the series, he is still on the run, as is Gaspard Caderousse. Appearance Andrea has blue eyes and long blonde hair, and he is also only a little taller than Albert. He often dresses very formally, with his outfit varying. However, in prison, he wears a striped prison uniform that is in shades of gray. Personality Andrea Cavalcanti is arguably the most sinister of the Count's henchmen, and is even more evil than the Count and Fernand Mondego themselves. A cruel and sadistic man, Andrea takes great pleasure in the chaos he causes, and is more than willing to continue on his destructive path for this reason. He has a strong dislike for society, saying that people all wear masks to cover up who they really are: monsters like him. Andrea is also a pervert, sexually assaulting his half-sister, Eugenie, and having sex with his mother, Victoria. Skills Andrea is quite skilled at manipulating others, often keeping calm throughout most of his conversations, which only adds to his ability to con others. Andrea is also rather athletic, capable of running very quickly. Trivia *Of all of the Count's main henchmen, only Bertuccio, Andrea, Luigi, and Baptistin are genuinely evil. However, Luigi and Andrea remain evil for the entire series, while Bertuccio and Baptistin eventually redeem themselves. Category:Perverts Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Rapists Category:Con Artists Category:Conspirators Category:Criminals Category:Psychopath Category:Related to Hero Category:Imprisoned Category:Murderer Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Pure Evil Category:Traitor Category:Animal Cruelty